Multiverso - Cuidándote
by Miguel16310
Summary: [Friskcest] Él era algo más, no era un simple peón que vivía una vida monótona como el resto del multiverso, él la entendía, él la complementaba, quería estar más cerca suyo... algo los unía, y no era que fuesen la misma persona, ¿se sentiría también de esta forma con respecto a ella?, hora de averiguarlo... con el poder de las sucias trampas.


**Multiverso.**

 **Hacker y Revenger.**

 **Oneshot: Cuidándote.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ubicada en el Data World como era de costumbre, Hacker!Frisk disfrutaba de meter sus manos donde le placiera, hurguetear en los datos de los Au's, cambiarlos, manipularlos, alterarlos, todo para arruinarles el día a los habitantes de estos era su dicha más grande.

¿Cómo podía odiarlo?

Era simplemente exquisito, ahora mismo enfrente suyo estaba una pantalla verduzca, reflejando la situación de UnderSwap: Había cambiado los géneros de todos con un movimiento de números, no contenta con eso también volvió a los monstruos del elenco principal humanos, por lo que ahora mismo Happstablook intentaba desesperadamente encontrar algo de ropa para cubrir su cuerpo.

Las reacciones que mostraban, sus gritos de vergüenza, todo aquello le provocaba risa, eran tan patéticamente entretenidos, simplemente increíbles, nunca sería como Ink o Error, mientras que esos tarados se la pasaban peleando por ver quién tenía razón, ella prefería jugar con sus vidas para ver los resultados.

Siempre había algo nuevo que ver en los Au's, algo que solo ella podía conocer al intrusear en el código de alguien, cosas y situaciones en vidas pasadas desconocidas para sus seres más cercanos, no había dato alguno que no pudiese descubrir con un poco de invasión a los números privados de un personaje en específico.

La omnipresencia de Core!Frisk era nada comparado con sus hackeos.

 **BIP BIP~ BIP BIP~**

Su espectáculo fue interrumpido gracias a una alerta automática, en vez de molestarse se alegró al saber de quién se trataba; era momento de otro episodio de su programa favorito, el tan inexplicable y impredecible Revenger!Frisk había entrado en combate una vez más.

Revenger!Frisk, o simplemente "Revenger" como le gustaba -mejor dicho exigía- que se refirieran a él, único superviviente de una ruta genocida cualquiera en una línea de tiempo cualquiera del Au clásico, pero Revenger no era un Frisk cualquiera, él jamás consiguió un final feliz... lleno de dolor y locura tras Sans morir, él fue quién se puso los pantalones para derrotar a Chara.

Irónicamente lo consiguió, algo muy irregular, para terminar su historia con broche de oro consiguió hacerlo usando las habilidades de los hermanos esqueleto que con gusto se afiliaron a él, no le costó mucho tiempo descubrir sobre los demás Au's en el multiverso y tomando cartas en el asunto, iba de línea en línea matando definitivamente a cualquiera que iniciase esa ruta.

Nadie podía detenerlo, ni siquiera Ink que creía que eran "Rutas Normales", o Error que lo veía como uno de sus abominaciones más peligrosas, él hacía lo que quisiera porque quería, y nadie le decía no... Precisamente porque Revenger no tenía a nadie en su vida, igual que ella.

Los dos, Hacker y Revenger tenían mucho en común, no era que fueran en teoría el mismo ser... era que se entendían, ella nunca fue capaz de ser más fuerte que su Chara, siendo torturada con la muerte de los monstruos por ello, y él no fue capaz de imponerse ante esa mocosa, perdiendo para siempre su línea de tiempo.

Estaban solos en el multiverso gracias al mismo ser, unidos por... unidos por la soledad, por eso era que ambos tenían recurrentes "reuniones" para simplemente charlar, Revenger!Frisk era un ser muy... él era... _algo más_ , algo indescriptible, aún si analizó y conocía cientos de pasados e historias de muchos y muchas Frisk, este de aquí era mucho más que eso, ¿y ella?, solo una chica que en su omnipotencia, anhelaba arruinar e invadir las vidas de todos lo mayor posible para reírse.

Pero volviendo al tema principal; como siempre aquel mocoso había encontrado una ruta genocida, esta vez en el Au de ReaperTale, por lo que era predecible esperarse tanto a Chara Dreemurr como Flowey la flor ser sus oponentes, viendo que llegó justo a tiempo para el inicio de la pelea, dejó de prestarle atención a UnderSwap inmediatamente, corregiría su broma más tarde si es que conseguía acordarse y si no, para eso estaban Ink y Core.

Las guadañas comenzaron a chocar una contra otra, los insultos, las risas maniáticas de aquella enviada del caos, las raíces de Flowey ser rebanadas y ¿cómo no? los infaltables Gaster Blasters y Huesos de Revenger siendo empleados junto al efecto gravitacional... ahhh~ Revenger era tan bueno luchando, era casi como ver a EnderTale!Frisk pero muchísimo mejor.

Si... Revenger era fuerte, misterioso y bastante agradable, no era el típico Frisk que predicaba amor a todas partes, eso para ella era una mariconada extremadamente fastidiosa, por al contrario jamás podría hastiarse de ver las aventuras o mundos en los que aquel chico lleno de polvo pasaba sus días.

Hacker: Hmmmm... hehe~ -rió, rió y rió viendo el sudor y determinación correr por la piel del cadáver, sus extremidades ser cortadas y regeneradas, como a Chara desesperarse al ver que por más cortes dados, aquella imitación del emisario no caía, solo se determinaba más, aún así Revenger no era un ser invencible, su corazón y mente eran las debilidades más grandes que tenía, debilidades que Murder!Sans explotaba cada vez que se encontraban- vamos... hazlo... ¡mátala, mátala! -sus manos se volvieron puños, comenzando a golpear hacia adelante imitando los ataques de su homónimo.

La retornada comenzaba a cansarse, Flowey no era la excepción, ese chico tan raro era incluso más molesto que la basura sonriente al tener un punto de guardado de su lado, cada vez que era desintegrado o rebanado hasta sus células, regresaba más y más fuerte acompañado por destellos provenientes de una gigantesca estrella dorada con cuatro picos.

Aquella batalla duró unas, ¿cuatro o seis horas? hasta que finalmente Chara perdió, aún con toda su determinación, esta no era nada comparado a la de Revenger que consiguió hacerse con el control de la línea temporal, matándola para siempre y reiniciando todo sin ella, para iniciar ese vil camino nuevamente.

Contrario a su rutina, no perdió la atención esta vez... se mantuvo allí, observando con el infinito vacío verde que representaban sus ojos aquella silueta... Revenger era tan fuerte, como deseaba ella que fuese débil, pero espera un segundo... ¿por qué debía desearlo si podía hacerlo ella misma?, aún si lo enfurecía -porque terminaría adivinando inmediatamente que fue ella la culpable- solo debía engañarlo.

Sus hilos se incrustaron en el aire, haciendo surgir una especie de monitor con teclado, sus grisáceos dedos empezaron a iniciar su búsqueda, había tantos Frisk en el multiverso que a cualquiera se demoraría una eternidad, pero Hacker!Frisk no era cualquiera, por lo que finalmente encontró su carpeta, su código... sus poderes.

Hacker: huhu huhu~ esto será divertido... -mientras la mano derecha jugaba con las teclas, los dedos de la izquierda seguían conectando cables a la pc improvisada, cambiando valores, metiendo números donde no deberían estar, más que nada desactivando cada técnica que tuviese, volviéndolo otro Frisk de LV 1... pero faltaba algo más, eso no bastaría para detenerlo, ¿pero qué podría ser?

La respuesta llegó en forma de carpeta obviamente... justo después del perfil de Revenger, estaba el de Flowerfell!Frisk, una de las más débiles versiones que podían existir en los Au's, cada vez que recargaba su partida ganaba más flores, matándose poco a poco... ¡eso era perfecto para inhibir su determinación!, copiando los siete números característicos de todos los perfiles, terminó pegándolos al lado del código que Vengador poseía.

Con esto finalmente podrían pasar tiempo juntos, ni siquiera se molestaría en averiguar cosas sobre él, porque por primera y tal vez única vez, quería darse el lujo de conocerlo por cuenta propia, estaba segura que la historia de Revenger no sería muy diferente a la suya, todos los Frisk tenían un pasado similar más no igual, estaba mal todo lo hecho ahora mismo pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Realmente era una sucia y tramposa Hacker.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

En otra parte casi al mismo tiempo, un chico castaño con una apariencia muy conocida bebía una botella de kétchup, no es como si necesitara alimentarse, pero era más que nada un tributo a su mejor amigo que en paz descanse, Revenger amaba a Sans y Papyrus, fueron los mejores amigos que pudo conocer, aún si nunca consiguió verlos en la ruta pacifista podía saber que -si hubiese sido un "Classic!" más del montón- ellos junto a todos habrían tenido un final mejor.

Su vida era un asco, todo gracias a Chara Dreemurr, pero al menos ahora se encargaba de impedir que existieran más Friskses -o Charas o quien sea- como él y Hacker... no conocía lo que era amor o amistad, pues casi todo el multiverso lo odiaba cuando venía él a cortar cuellos de Genocidas "redimidos"... si claro, ¿redimidos? esos malditos habían hecho rutas genocidas antes de tener una segunda oportunidad, ¿acaso no podían entender que él solo quería lo mejor para ellos?, ¿acaso no entendían que él era un héro-

 **Flop~**

Algo salió de su cuello... algo muy molesto salió de su cuello, inmediatamente se quitó la bufanda de Papyrus, observando que una flor violeta había surgido de su carne, con pétalos hermosamente grandes, ¿qué carajo era eso?, inmediatamente se la arrancó sacándose algo de sangre... pero en su lugar salieron dos más, que también fueron cortadas, reemplazadas por otras cuatro, no solo eso sino que ahora también comenzaron a surgirle rosas en la mano derecha, tan rápido y tantas que fue incapaz de moverla... había quedado manco, ¿qué demonios era esto?, aún si debería tener control total de su cuerpo, eso había desaparecido.

Estaba débil, las flores comenzaron a multiplicarse, de varias pasaron a cientos, de grandes a pequeñas, hasta que finalmente la mitad de su cara estuvo llena de flores doradas, rosas, moradas, girasoles y un brazo era ahora hogar de otras tantas... su mente comenzó a trabajar, asociando esto de inmediato con la situación de Flowerfell!Frisk, que por cada muerte, una flor crecía, hasta que era llevada a su destrucción.

¿Pero cómo era posible que él -Un anterior "Classic!Frisk"- estuviese en esta situación?, otra vez su mente trabajó, solo había dos personas capaces de causarle esto: una era Ink!Sans, pero esto obviamente no era obra suya, pues para generar objetos o cosas en un personaje, necesitaba tenerlo en frente... y la otra...

Revenger: Hacker... -la peliblanca inmediatamente llegó a su mente, imaginándosela riéndose de él columpiada por sus hilos, viéndole desde su vacío personal a salvo de todo el mundo exterior, era obvio que fue ella pues era la única capaz de ejecutar alteraciones a distancias masivas, más aún esto gritaba "Hacker!Frisk" por todas partes.

Era momento de hacerle una visita a su mejor amiga.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Cliiink~**

Un chirrido; un portazo seguido de pasos pesados, Revenger entró sin prisa al Data World de Hacker, usando la puerta de bolsillo obsequiada por la segunda, comenzó a acercarse a la espalda de la niña grisácea, observándola "preocupada" mirando una pantalla que "¡oh, sorpresa sorpresa!" tenía su perfil abierto, lleno de errores y letras que él no entendía pero ella si, más aún si no los conseguía traducir sabía que no debían estar allí.

Revenger: EJEM -no estaba feliz, no estaba nada feliz, demandaba explicaciones ahora mismo, ¿qué demonios estaba haciéndole a sus datos?, la llamada se dio la vuelta con un rostro de preocupación nunca antes visto por él, pero era obvio que sería falso, Hacker no podía sentir nada más que risa y él no podía sentir nada más que venganza... o eso creían para proteger sus corazones de los demás- ¿qué estás haciéndome? -acompañando su interrogante, alzó su brazo derecho usando la mano izquierda pues era inamovible ahora mismo.

Notablemente nerviosa, la ojiverde temblaba como prueba, al verle como si tuviera un retraso en sus emociones, se sorprendió, para posteriormente sonreír nerviosa, ¿qué le sucedía?, ¿en serio estaba así de verdad?, ¿no era un teatro?

Hacker: Re-Revenger... ¡p-puedo explicarlo!, descubrí algo nuevo en mis poderes y-y por accidente mezclé parte de los datos de FlowerFell contigo, además de inutilizar tus poderes, ¡no fue intencional, te lo juro! pero... pero... -su tono no era seguro o burlesco, no estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas... exteriormente, porque por dentro estaba muriéndose de risa- pero creo que necesitaré tiempo para poder repararte...

Los orbes bi-color del humano se llenaron con ira, ¿tiempo?, ¡tiempo era lo que menos tenía el multiverso!, en cualquier momento podría nacer otro Revenger o otra Hacker producto de un Genocida, eso era algo que él debía evitar a toda costa, aún con este cuerpo debilucho podía pelear.

Revenger: ¡estás loca si piensas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados aquí! -respondió haciendo crujir sus dientes, cargando sus palabras con veneno, odiaba no hacer nada, por lo que inmediatamente invocó su guadaña, pero contra todo pronóstico fue incapaz de cargarla; en el momento que apareció entre sus dedos la soltó por lo pesada que estaba, generando un sonido de madera en todas partes- ¿q-qué?

De allí en más empezó una ronda de intentos para intentar alzar su propia arma, siendo obviamente todos un fracaso rotundo: Revenger había perdido completamente sus poderes hasta ser nada más que un debilucho.

Un debilucho lleno de flores.

Hacker: ya déjalo Frisk... no puedes hacer nada -contestó con tristeza, por el grito que le dio, aunque en realidad no le afectó mucho, pero igual lo hizo un poco; además le llamó por su nombre, a ninguno le gustaba ser llamado así -porque no se consideraban un "Frisk" como tal, eran abominaciones los dos- pero entre ellos era una muestra única de confianza- no puedes hacer nada... solo quedarte aquí.

Bufó, rindiéndose por fin, acercándose a ella con evidente molestia; había sucumbido totalmente a su estado, cumplido sus expectativas, era momento de quedase aquí por varios motivos; Hacker si bien no era de fiar para nadie, confiaba en ella por la estrecha relación que compartían, además de que aquí podría mantenerse seguro.

La joven de infantil mentalidad aplaudió ilusionada, con un chasquido de dedos todo el vacío fue devorado por unos y ceros verdes, en un santiamén estaban en la casa de Toriel, persona con gran significado en la vida de ambos, Revenger no hizo nada en particular, solo irse a sentar en el suelo frente a la chimenea, clavando su mirada en el fuego.

No mucho tiempo pasó para que su colega se uniera, estando sentada a su lado, observando no lo mismo, si no a él, cosa que no pasó desapercibida pero tampoco fue muy influyente, aunque fue incapaz de ver como la de suéter negruzco materializaba una regadera verde entre sus dedos.

 **Wuishhhhh~**

Las gotas de su herramienta caían lentamente sobre su cuerpo, Revenger recibía agua propinada por la peliblanca, que tenía una sonrisa digna de tiburón en la cara, disfrutando ver la expresión de molestia mezclada con agradecimiento que traía el cadáver, pues internamente comenzaba a mirar con buenos ojos su estadía momentánea aquí.

Revenger: ¿tienes que hacerme esto? -cuestionó sintiendo las gotas de agua bajarle la piel o mancharle las flores, nunca se molestó en pensar mucho sobre la situación de los Au Flower, pero finalmente comprendía algo del dolor y debilidad que sus protagonistas tenían.

Hacker: por supuesto -respondió con gracia, con su mano libre hizo aparecer colgando desde el techo una charola con tazas de té, los hilos verduzcos la dejaron en medio de ambos, emitían un olor embriagador y dulce... era limón mezclado con manzanilla- ahora debo protegerte y cuidarte mientras te arreglo.

No hubo una respuesta inmediata por parte del castaño, solo se ocultó entre la bufanda rojiza, queriendo ser escondido por el olor a espagueti de la misma... ayudándole a ocultar su sonrojo mientras su mano derecha cogía una de las tazas, acercándosela a la boca.

Realmente era extraña... pero eso era agradable desde su punto de vista.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí ya?

No había forma de saberlo pues en el Data World, no había un sentido del tiempo, podían haber sido segundos, semanas, meses o hasta años desde que perdió sus poderes, ¿cuántas rutas genocidas habían sido completadas desde que estaba en este estado?, peor aún su reparación aún no estaba completa: la barra de "completado" en su perfil apenas y llevaba 50% listo.

Su amiga peliblanca, leyéndole cual libro abierto le tomó la mano derecha para llamarle la atención, consiguiendo que dirigiese su mirada al sonriente rostro grisaceo; esta vez transmitía empatía, le calmaba... ella sabía muy bien sus inquietudes.

Hacker: no te preocupes Frisk -ahora no se hallaban en la sala principal del hogar en Las Ruinas, esta vez estaban en la sala del trono escuchando el delicioso silencio infinito, calentados por los rayos solares y deleitados por el polen de flores doradas- ninguno extra de nosotros ha nacido... puedes estar tranquilo, los daños causados son reparables.

Mantuvo la boca sellada, exhalando con tranquilidad, más aún era bien obvio que sus inquietudes permanecían allí, las flores cada vez eran menos y menos, aunque aún estaba incapaz de usar poder alguno... este lugar era aburrido, hubiese mostrado a su homónimo masculino sus pasatiempos, pero también era conocedora de que molestar a los demás no agradaría a su huésped, ¿qué podían hacer para estar más cerca?... una idea cruzó su mente, juntando sus labios en una expresión triunfadora.

 **Chack~**

 **bip bip bip bop bibi bip bip~**

Revenger: ¿qué haces ahora? -inadvertidamente entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, notando como todo era devorado por números verdes nuevamente, el espacio empezaba a ser alterado conforme deseaba nuevamente, hasta ahora solo habían visitado el hogar de Toriel y la sala del trono, ¿a dónde le llevaría ahora?

Su respuesta llegó cuando vislumbró sus alrededores; un bosque con un escenario para dos personas, una pantalla verde en frente, dos micrófonos flotantes y parlantes enormes... oh dios mío ¿acaso quería-

Hacker: vamos a cantar~ -alentó poniéndose de pie, como sus dedos estaban entrelazados también fue capaz de subirlo consigo, un sonrojo muy tenue tomó control de Revenger!Frisk, siendo arrastrado literalmente por ella a la plataforma, sin derecho a opinar algo, una vez estuvieron frente a la pantalla los micrófonos fueron a sus manos libres, como su mirada a él- ¿qué te gustaría?

Revenger: ... Hacker yo... no se cantar -respondió evitando verla, sintiendo vergüenza por las ideas tan locas que azotaban las ideas de su otra versión, Hacker!Frisk sonrió complacida por sus reacciones tan duras, su cara apenas y cambió muy poco, aún si no anhelaba esto igual se divertirían, si él no quería pues la fémina escogería.

Moviendo los dedos mandó a sus fieles cables conectarse al monitor, eligiendo una pista cualquiera; era un cover en inglés de una canción de los múltiples animes que gustaban a los científicos reales del multiverso.

 **(Ambientar con: "Soul Eater - Papermoon - Caleb Hyles")**

El sonido de la guitarra inauguró el inicio de la canción, Revenger se mantuvo escéptico hasta que Hacker le pegó un codazo suave, soltándole la mano y invitándole a dejar salir el Frisk que ambos tenían dentro suyo, era momento de pasar tiempo juntos como era debido.

Hacker: ¡vamos, Revenger!Frisk! -alentó acercándose el micrófono a su boca, observándole y empezando a moverse por el escenario- ¡yo empiezo ** _!... I'm falling down into my shadow. Grasping onto every breath, As I await the Deadly night. So scary, but you can't give into this, Fear of pumpkin carriages. 'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes. See you in your dreams, yeah, baby. Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you!_** -conforme comenzaba a cantar, sus pies empezaron a moverla, haciendo giros en el derecho, Hacker le miraba señalándole cono su mano libre en el momento que dijo "you", refiriéndose a él, Revenger se puso nervioso, pero controlándose dirigió la mirada a la pantalla.

Revenger: **_Fairy blue, all this is just for you. That I would crush the stars, And put them on display. Black Paper Moon. If you really put your faith in me, When you're lost here I am, Forever with your soul. Waiting here above you patiently, Just like the shining moon._** -contrario a ella, que cantaba animada, moviéndose libremente, él se mantuvo quieto, usando un tono tranquilo y relajado pero igual imponente para sonar fuerte, la peliblanca bufó al ver tan poca participación, ¿acaso no tenía adrenalina?

Hacker: ** _A symbol rises to the surface, Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within. Your destiny isn't so immutable. Anything that you can dream, Can also be the fate that you will have. Don't try to use deceit on me. I will not break, I won't surrender!_** -comenzó a zapatear y brincar, su sonrisa crecía, la actitud tan libertina que mostraba era algo muy inusual, lentamente como deseaba, empezó a contagiarlo.

Revenger: **_Fairy blue, you are my everything. The reason I go on, In this captivity, Eternally. If you raise your voice and call for me, I will find you, my dear, Wherever you may go. And I will be sure to set you free, from this ensnaring curse._** -igual que ella en un principio, comenzó a girar en un solo pie, algo raro sucedía con su pecho; su corazón latía fuertemente, inconscientemente pensaba que la primera frase... "Ada azul, tú eres mi todo", no podía evitar pensar en aquella chiquilla que ahora acompañaba en este dueto tan irregular.

La de suéter negro sonrió guiñándole un ojo, fuegos artificiales comenzaron a ser expulsados por maquinarias del escenario, obviamente comandados por ella, esto comenzaba a gustarles; nadie podía verlos, en este mundo estaban a salvo de cualquiera... podían ser "libres", los dos dirigieron su mirada al monitor, esta siguiente parte parecía hablar de Revenger.

Revenger: **_There are times when no one believes-in me and- There are times when I feel like I'm degraded. But even in those times, Your words always echo within my heart. This is my promise!_** -sorpresivamente, esta letra cabía perfecto con él, había tiempos en los que Revenger!Frisk estaba solo, donde no tenía aliados para defender Au's del demonio, en esos era "él" su villano, dolía tanto que le tratasen como un monstruo, como un enemigo, pero siempre estaba Hacker allí, ella nunca se enemistaría con él, porque ambos eran iguales, idénticos y diferentes al mismo tiempo, ella era... su determinación.

Hacker: **_Fairy blue, all this is just for you. That I would smash the stars, And use them as a sign to guide you. And any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams, I want you to look up!_** -así es, ella siempre estaría allí para él, Hacker!Frisk era muy difícil de describir, pero la verdad solo quería algo de afecto, algo de consuelo, alguien que pudiese entender por qué ella era así, no había nadie mejor para esa tarea que Revenger!Frisk, él era simplemente irremplazable, nadie podía imitarlo, aún si existiesen dos "Classic!Revenger!Frisk" ella siempre sabría diferenciarlos.

Porque solo uno podía ocupar su corazón y hacerla feliz.

Hackenger: **_¡Fairy Blue Kimi ga kureta!_** -ahora sí, ambos estaban desatados de todo, Revenger ahora si empezó a moverse con algo de sudor recorriéndole la piel, de igual forma Hacker estaba un poco despeinada por todas sus piruetas, ambos se miraron frente a frente con una sonrisa, la adrenalina se sentía maravillosa, hallábanse gritándose la letra el uno al otro sincronizadamente- **_ikiru akashi_** -no conocían japonés, sin embargo no era difícil el pronunciar las últimas palabras de su canto, era momento de terminar con esto de manera triunfal, sin duda alguna ambos comenzaron a bailar de manera torpe como cualquier niño haría, pero no se reían pues era una demostración privada el uno al otro de un lado secreto, que ambos valoraban- **_Kizuna to iu « shinrai »_** -brillos comenzaron a emanarles de los ojos, verdes por Hacker, naranjas con celeste por Revenger, ¿era esto lo que llamaban unión especial?, era increíble, era como si estuviesen conectados entre los dos por algo más que solo dolor- **_Kimi wa hitori janai When You're Lost « Here » I am… « Forever » With Your Soul_** -estando de espaldas, finalmente se voltearon a ver, señalándose el uno al otro sonriendo, Revenger tenía el ceño fruncido y Hacker alzado demostrando distintos tipos de felicidad, hasta que por fin para terminar, se tiraron al suelo sosteniendo sus almas frente al otro- **_Tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru naraaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh~_** -finalizando su actividad, los dos se miraron fijamente, aquellos corazones eran tan distintos... uno rojo partido a la mitad pero vivo, y otro verde destrozado en pedazos pero aún con signos de vida, ambos poseían una senda de dolor causada por la misma persona.

Tras finalizar su dueto, terminaron con los torsos moviéndose de adelante a atrás producto de sus pulmones, estaban agitados y sudorosos, la soledad del bosque había ayudado a ese desenfreno que compartieron ambos, Hacker hizo desaparecer su alma mientras que Revenger devolvía la suya a su cuerpo.

Hacker: ¿te gustó? -preguntó llevándose una mano a la frente, limpiándose algunas gotas transparentes, no podía mentir; se sentía muy feliz al haber visto aquella faceta oculta en su compañero, era revelador y al mismo tiempo muy lindo a su parecer, ahora conocía una cara de Revenger que nadie más podría ver nunca, eso de cierta forma la hacía especial.

El de orbes naranja-celeste se calló, retirándose la chaqueta para perder algo del calor que tenía, pensando seriamente en qué responderle pues algo característico en él, era que su capacidad expresiva era muy deficiente, más ahora si que deseaba sincerarse con su amiga.

Revenger: no tengo nada negativo que decir... me sentí bien, nunca me sentí tan "vivo", ¿me entiendes?... osea... -se rascó levemente la nuca, jugueteando con su suéter por los nervios, buscando palabras para describir su estado emocional pues ni él creía sus acciones pasadas, ¿quién lo imaginaría a él bailando y cantando así de fuerte?- me sentía libre... feliz... y hace mucho, mucho tiempo que nada me hace feliz.

Incapaz de decir algo más, terminó por abrazarla, asombrada por aquella muestra de afecto se quedó atónita por unos cuantos minutos, para posteriormente sonreír y corresponder de la misma manera, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Revenger los puso en su cintura.

Hacker: sabes Revenger... siempre quise estar así de cerca tuyo de esta forma -murmuró con un ligero palpitar, sus mejillas tenían un tinte verduzco indicando timidez, era el momento perfecto para hacer su confesión, nunca jamás volvería a repetirse esta oportunidad- siempre me he burlado de los Au's y sus habitantes, de otros nosotros porque me parecen insignificantes, pero tú… tú siempre has sido algo más para mí, eres especial y yo… yo te… te… -ahora mismo se estaba dando puñetazos mentales para escupir esas palabras tan significativas, era difícil pero no imposible- te aprecio mucho -¡maldición!, no era eso lo que quería decirle pero esperaba que entendiera.

El vengador de igual forma se ruborizó, también quería decirle sus sentimientos, cometió el error de haber sido débil para proteger su mundo, incapaz de haberles dicho a los monstruos lo que significaron para sí, pero en esta segunda oportunidad no iba a guardar nada.

Revenger: el sentimiento es mutuo Hacky... antes de conocerte yo... estaba tan solo, no me importaba nada más que mi misión pero ahora... incluso en este estado -refiriéndose a las pocas flores que quedaban en su cuerpo, la apretó contra su cuerpo, queriendo sentir su calor corporal en forma de afecto, imitándolo ella lo apretujó también- me importas mucho... mucho, no sabes cuanto... eres mi determinación, siento que tú me entiendes, tú no me odias como la mayoría, tú me... complementas, me haces... feliz...

 **BING~**

 **[Proceso de reparación completado]**

La barra de porcentaje llegó al máximo, todo el perfil de Revenger!Frisk fue restaurado al estado básico, cada una de las flores en su cuerpo desaparecieron, las fuerzas retornaron al igual que sus poderes, aún si quería ocultarlo esto le daba pena, pues se marcharía pronto.

O eso creía.

Hacker: ya estás sanado... supongo que esto es el adiós -la albina intentó romper la unión, por el contrario él no la soltó, en su lugar separó su cabeza del hombro para mirarla fijamente, sus ojos se encontraron- ¿Revenger? -cuestionando su sano juicio, sus latidos empezaron a ser más fuertes.

Él no le respondió, en su lugar comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro, la de tez gris supo inmediatamente cual era el motivo... bueno, no iba a detenerle pues ella también estaba buscando este momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, siempre fue algo más para ella...

 **Chu~**

Un beso que duró poco más de un segundo, inmediatamente se alejó producto de la pena, ocultándose con la prenda rojiza, como desearía coger su chaqueta para encapucharse pero eso sería una clara señal de cobardía, muy por el contrario Hacker!Frisk llevó sus dedos a los labios, recordando y grabando en su memoria aquella acción llamada "besar".

Revenger: t-te dije que eres importante para mí -respondió tartamudeando por primera vez en su vida, si Toriel le viera ahora primero estaría extrañada y posteriormente encantada por ver que su niño estaba enamorado, era un sentimiento extraño pero nada incómodo- b-bueno creo que es momento de que me vaya -antes de agarrar su chaqueta, cables verdes se enrollaron en su cuerpo sorprendiéndolo, haciéndole girar de regreso a sus brazos.

Hacker: oh no Revy, tú no te irás de aquí -declaró sonriendo con supremacía, alrededor de su cuerpo apareció un manto negruzco con capucha verde, plagado de código binario por todas partes- sin mi -cuando finalizó su frase, acabó por impactarlo aún mucho más que antes, ¿acaso ella planeaba salir al multiverso a pelear con él?- necesitarás a alguien que te ayude en tu travesía, ¿y quién mejor que yo?, después de todo, uno debe proteger a la persona que más le importa.

Los dedos grisáceos se entrelazaron con los suyos, en un apretón suave cargado de cariño, el bosque comenzó a hacerse trizas hasta caerse hecho pedazos cual cristal, revelando nuevamente el espacio negruzco, su plan había resultado mucho mejor de lo esperado, había conseguido obtener algo más que un simple acercamiento.

Revenger: ¿no te aburrirás? -estaba dudando, Hacker era súper-poderosa, de hecho estaba a la par con Ink y Error, sin embargo no era invencible, su alma era su punto más débil, por esa razón la mantenía escondida hasta de él, cosa que no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, de hecho fue para mejor.

La de orbes verdes negó, pasando a explicarle durante casi media hora como es que sus poderes se veían disminuidos fuera de su mundo, básicamente era eso... para cuando terminó, él estaba de pie frente a un portal verde -recién abierto por ella- que daba hacia una línea de tiempo genocida en Storyshift, en esta ocasión Mettaton sería el oponente de ambos.

 **(Ambientar con: "Brave Shine [Orchestral Cover Mike Reed IX]")**

Revenger: ¿nerviosa? -la pregunta no iba en broma, las piernas de la fémina temblaban de sobremanera, le recordaba a él cuando se enfrentó por primera vez a Chara, obviamente en aquella ocasión terminó por quedar decapitado pues recién aprendía a utilizar eficientemente los Gaster Blasters.

Hacker: No... estoy emocionada -respondió mirándole con júbilo, haciendo que sus nudillos chocasen como muestra de valentía- nunca he luchado al lado de alguien... y me alegra que mi primera batalla en conjunto sea contigo Revenger... lo que quiero decir es que estoy feliz -sus mejillas continuaban teniendo ese tono verde, aún faltaba algo que decir- feliz de poder seguir cuidándote.

 **BUMP BUMP**

Su corazón latió fuertemente al oírla decir todo aquello sobre él, sonrió con la boca oculta por la bufanda rojiza, entrelazando sus dedos por millonésima vez en un apretón, era momento de partir.

Revenger: Te amo, Hacker... -susurró caminando lentamente hacia su destino, ambos comenzaban a ser succionados al mundo que planeaban salvar, era momento de que el multiverso fuese salvado de una vez por todas con mayor eficacia.

Hacker: también te amo, Revenger -consintió abrazándose a su brazo, aún si le daba algo de miedo alejarse de su hogar, era para mejor, pues todo había salido mil veces mejor de lo que predijo, Revenger era su pareja y ella era la suya, nada iba a separarla de él nunca más.

Al final, dos sendas de dolor por la misma persona terminaron con resultados distintos, pero similares; una un ser casi omnipotente que se burlaba de todo mundo por el hecho de vivir, otro en un vengador que no conocía amor y solo buscaba evitar finales felices para aquellos que cometiesen genocidio.

Creyendo que nunca encontrarían la felicidad... pero al final... ambos estaban equivocados.

 **Fin.**

 **Esta pareja era algo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hacía un año... creo que a partir de ahora recopilaré todos mis one-shot en un solo escrito, es mejor que publicar cada uno por separado, ya saben... como un recopilado, quizás algunos no tengan ni idea quiénes son Hacker!Frisk y Revenger!Frisk, otros estarán extrañados por leer un "Friskcest" pero nada es imposible, dicho y hecho nos vemos luego en Junio 8.**


End file.
